Bedtime Stories
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Small drabbles that revolve around the zombie's bedtime. Fics of platonic relationships and of course shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Small drabbles that revolve around the zombie's bedtime. Fics of platonic relationships and of course shipping.

 **Bedtime Stories**

Yugiri was always a light sleeper. The smallest of noises always registered in her brain not matter the state her body was in. She heard when someone got up and left the room and when they came back minutes later. She didn't bother to open her eyes though. Whoever was awake wasn't a threat. This was a much safer time after all. No one was going to assassinate her in her sleep.

It wasn't till she felt the warm security of the blanket being pulled back from her body that she opened her eyes. There was a split second of fear of who could be looming over her before her eyes came into focus. Yugiri exhaled quietly just seeing Lilly her own eyes closed with doziness. Without a word the small child settled down and cuddled into the blanket right next to the entertainer.

An amused smile appeared on the courtesan's face. In her sleepy hazy Lilly walked passed her futon and into the one besides hers on accident. In her slumber Lilly reached out her fingers gripping the sleeve of Yugiri's nightgown. "Mommy..."

The older woman froze at her words. Her lips were pursed into a thin line her face unreadable to anyone who could have looked over. After several deep calming breathes her stiff body relaxed. The brunette rolled onto her side and pulled the snoozing zombie close to her chest.

"I wish I had that chance."

* * *

A/N: Every theory I have for Yugiri's death is basically that she fell in love and got pregnant which is why she was beheaded. Next chapter will probably be Ai themed


	2. Chapter 2

Ai had pulled the blankets up to her nose. The storm raged on outside. Normally that wouldn't bother her but the flash of lighting that illuminated the outside scared her more than she was willing to admit to. "Ai, are you alright?"

She looked over to the side to see Saki climbing into bed with her. "Wha-? Saki?"

"Want me to stay with you tonight?" The blonde asked wearing a huge grin.

The idol blushed trying to hid her redden cheeks with her blanket. She appreciated the gesture honestly she did. "That's unnecessary. I'm fine...The storm is outside and I am not." The old gang member looked a bit unconvinced.

"Awww, you don't want to sleep with me?" The blonde pouted for a bit before perking up with a teasing snicker. "Well, I guess that's fine. The futon isn't big enough for three of us anyway. Guess I'll sleep with Sakura..." The biker mumbled leaving the bed and heading towards Sakura.

"Three?" The second the blonde was gone another person climbed into her bed on the opposite side. Arms wrapped around her middle as the third person pressed themselves against her backside.

If possible Ai blushed a little harder at the sudden intimacy. She knew who it was without looking. "J-Junko, you don't have too..."

"I have your back." The black haired girl closed her mouth. Shyly she shifted in the embrace to face the Showa idol. Junko was smiling so brightly, her face showed nothing but complete support. Ai averted her eyes shyly and buried her head into her chest. The sounds of the storm didn't bother her anymore. Not with the secure feeling she felt in the embrace. The older woman was soft and comforting.

Saki watched with a smile. Once they were calmed she settled down into Sakura's futon. The egghead was already fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe how hard I ship Ai/Junko. Also I really love the loyalty that Saki has for her friends. It really makes her best girl to me, such a beautiful character. Next chapter will be Tae themed.


	3. Bed jumping

Tae had various ways of communicating love to the others. Most common were actions such as nibbling and sucking, chasing or mimicking them. The newest way was sneaking into someone's futon at night. At first they assumed it was a simple accident, that Tae couldn't find her own bed. However, since everyday someone different would awake up with the feral zombie in there bed it was more likely she was doing it on purpose.

The first person to have the zombie in there bed was Lily. Tae had her in a tight head hold position. Her legs were wrapped around the shorty's hips keeping her securely in place. Her entire body covered the smaller girl, like a snake strangling their prey. The look of suffering was written on the child prodigies face but she still somehow managed to sleep soundly. Tae, on the other hand, snored peacefully her cheek against the top of Lily's head.

The second person to be blessed with her presents was Junko. Well, waking up that way wasn't a blessing though. Junko shrieked seeing Tae's drooling face so close to hers. The idol tried to get away only to be stopped by the tight arms around her. Very slowly the feral girl came too with a grunt. She greeted the crying girl with another low groan and sucked one pigtail into her mouth. Much later the others awoke to see a sobbing Junko; who looked as if she had been molested. And a sleeping Tae, oblivious as to what was going on around her.

The third person to be targeted was Yugiri. The courtesan woke with the dark haired girl sleeping rather normally next to her. She reached out and ran a hand through her locks. "Hm...Good girl." The eldest woman wasn't bother by the sudden intrusion. It felt almost normal. Maybe she was just use to someone next to her at night.

The next day Ai awoke with the taller girl in her futon. She blinked and assessed the situation. The long haired woman actually slept with her back facing the other girl. The idol wasn't really happy to have her personal space breached. Still, she didn't kick the sleeping dead out of her futon. She turned and presented her back to her in hopes to rest a bit longer before the others got up. The gentle touch of their backs was a strangely serene feeling. The Heisei idol was asleep in minutes.

Their wonderful leader was next. She awoke with a bit of weight on her gut. Looking down she was able to see a huge horizontal bump from under her quilt; and the hands and feet that extended out of it. Blinking she lifted the covers. Tae lied belly down across her torso with her limb out stretched like a starfish. The blonde snicker and put the blanket back down.

Last but not least was Sakura. She awoke pressed up against Tae's breasts. She pulled away gently and the loosely wrapped arms slide off her body. The redhead thought it was a rather nice way to wake up. She reached out to affectionately rub her head as if she was dealing with Romero. In her sleep Tae purred lowly nuzzling into the mattress.

After two weeks of this on repeat it began a betting game for Saki –even though no one else participated in it.- "Whose bed do you think Tae's going to sneak into tonight?" The biker gazed over at the sleeping dead. She was in her own bed; that how she started every night. "I'm betting it will be Sakura tonight." The egghead shrugged nonchalantly and settled into her bed. Ai turned the lights off and everything was quiet.

In the morning, Sakura awoke to someone in her futon. However it wasn't Tae, but Saki. The redhead snorted at her antics but entwined their fingers under the covers. The person who awoke with Tae was Junko. With feet near her head and teeth around her ankle, by this point, she just accepted it sullenly.

* * *

A/N: A Saki/Yugiri theme next.


	4. Hair

Yugiri always brushed her hair before bed. It was important for a courtesan to take care of their bodies and it was a relaxing routine. From the mirrors reflection she saw Saki silently sitting on her futon. Her eyes were unfocused meaning she was probably deep in thought. With a polite smile she called out to the blonde.

The haze that covered her eyes was gone immediately at the sound of her name. Her face perked up. "What's up, sis?"

"Would you like me to brush your hair?"

It was a bit of a strange offer to the biker. Despite the blush she wore, the living dead beamed happily to herself. "You don't have too. Besides its going to get messy and knotted again while I sleep."

"Even more reason to do it now as well." Saki didn't put up any type of fight as the older woman walked over and sat behind her. Her hands gather up all of the soft stands tossing them into the air and making sure none got stuck in her clothes. Slowly the comb glided through the golden locks. The golden hair wasn't knotted just messy as it stuck up in places. More than likely it was only due to the high ponytail it was always in. Yugiri also had the problem when she released her hair from her bun. That's why she liked to brush her hair immediately after putting it down. A famous courtesan couldn't be seen with unruly hair.

At some point Saki's eyes had fluttered closed enjoying the gentle pull of the comb's teeth through her long tresses. "Feels good." The gang member mumbled loud enough for Yugiri to hear. A small burst of pride filled the entertainer's chest. She switched the angle of the comb. Starting from the nape of her neck she brushed upwards now. "Back when I was alive..." The amber haired zombie started gently. "Reiko would once in a while play with my hair. It always felt nice. She would help me dye it too."

"Dye?"

"The color highlights." She brought attention to her strands of orange and yellowish green in her hair.

"Oh? Fascinating, I thought you were born like that."

"Nope." She chuckled softly knowing that the older woman wouldn't take offence to the lack of knowledge concerning this era.

The brunette hummed in thought. "If this is considered the beauty of this time perhaps I should learn about it. Then I can also help you with it."

"Thanks."

* * *

A/N: I'm not someone who likes paying attention to their hair at all. But when someone brushes or plays with it, it's like the best feeling in the world.

Updates will now be slow (even though they are shorts) because after New Year's I will be on mandatory overtime at my new job until the beginning of February. I'll see if I can get one more in though.

ScareCrowFM: After thinking about it for 24 hours. I think Kotaro trying to comfort Tae in her inability to verbally communicate won in my mind.


	5. Bandages

Ai and Junko were close. Every moment that they spent together made the Showa idol extremely happy. And all of this happened because Ai grabbed her hand on stage. With the support, the younger girl was able to stand up to her fear of the storm. Their performance chemistry doubled in the show alone. Each performance after only got better as the two began moving in perfect unison. Right now there was a single thing that either of them would change.

Junko shifted her position on the couch. She had just finished her bath. Before bed each zombie would bath. Bacteria grew on their bodies faster than on the living. To preserve their bodies from decaying faster washing more than once a day was necessity. Ai was currently finishing up her turn in the bathroom.

Wrapped in a towel the short haired girl poked her head in the living room. "Where's Sakura? I would like her help with my bandages."

"Glasses took her somewhere." Saki replied with a small frowned. The blonde was sulking about it and probably didn't even realize. Sakura was the one called on the most to help with things like that. The redhead was always willing and the easiest person to go to for help.

"Oh." Junko picked up on the disappointed tone in her friend's voice. Well, she would be more than happy to help. In fact she really wanted too. With their current relationship Ai should be able to rely on her for this. The fair haired zombie opened her mouth volunteer her help. Sadly she was cut off before a single word came out. "Saki, can you help me then?"

"Sure, no problem." The biker rose from the chair.

"That's not necessary." Junko spoke in a firm tone the two others turned to look at her with a bit of surprise. "I'll do it." Without waiting for a response the older woman gently ushered her partner into the bathroom. The blonde watched as Junko asserted herself picking up on the light threat in her voice. Saki grinned; the normally shy girl had the guts to glare at her.

The silver haired woman shut the door behind them. "I'll help you." She stated in a voice that wasn't up to negotiations.

"You don't have too..." Startled the Heisei girl averted her gaze. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her. But she knew it was coming if her friend was going to be persistent.

"I want to."

"Why?" Ai looked back at her with a curious expression.

"Because we're partners." Junko stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Even so, I don't want your help." The dark hared zombie inwardly flinched at the hurt look on the older woman's face. She glimpsed down using her hair to hide the only exposed part of her body.

"W-why?" The hurt that hit her chest made Junko wonder if there was a chance that it was still alive to create such a pain. To be outwardly rejected like that.

"Junko, please leave."

"At least give me a reason you're refusing me. You don't trust me enough?"

Ai flinched. That wasn't it. She trusted the long haired woman more than anything. If she didn't this situation wouldn't be bothering her. "I don't want you to see my body..."

"What? Why?"

"..." Ai remained silent still refusing to look her in the face.

Junko glimpsed down at her completely covered body. A brief thought of what types of marks marred her body entered her mind. "I don't look any better. I look like I could be Frankenstein's daughter."

"Actually you look more like you could be Sally's daughter from the Nightmare Before Christmas."

"?" Junko took a deep breath. Now, she at least knew where Ai was coming from. She didn't practically like the thought of someone seeing her stitches exposed either. But still...They were partners. There would be no one the Showa idol felt more comfortable seeing her stitches to other then Ai. And she really wished her partner felt the same way she did. "Do you really think I would care what you look like?"

"No, but that still doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it. I'm sorry but these are my feelings on the subject."

Overwhelming sadness filled the older idol as her head dropped and her shoulders sagged. It hurt a lot not to be the one Ai relied on but she couldn't pressure her anymore. It was wrong. If this continued all the progress they made would be shattered. Quickly the silver haired woman turned around. Whatever expression she was making she didn't want anyone to see it. As calmly as possible -though still looking like a fleeing rabbit- she moved away heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" The dark haired girl asked. Did the pain in her chest over run her self-consciousness? Why was she stopping her?

"Leaving, before you really start to hate me. Don't worry, I'll send Saki in."

"What are you talking about? Do you think I'm going to hate you for wanting to help me?" Junko stayed silent and the Heisei idol sighed. "It's a long process so if you really want to stay and help I'd be more grateful."

Honestly she still didn't seem too comfortable and Junko picked up on that. Be that as it may, she was willing. She was showing the amount of trust and intimacy the Showa girl wanted. Whatever happened next she swore to herself not to make Ai more stressed then she already was.

"What would you like me to do?"

Ai dropped her towel and began to un-wrap the bandages around her head. "I've brought the scissors. That way we don't need to waste time unwrapping and we can just cut through them." The long haired woman walked over to the stand. On top were seven rolls of gauze and the scissors. By the time she grabbed them Ai had started un-wrapping her neck.

"I'll cut from the back."

"Thanks." The younger woman brushed up her hair exposing her nape. Junko wiggled her finger under the wrap pulling it away from her skin. Slowly she snipped down each strand of gauze falling to the floor. The Showa girl noticed Ai tensed up with each cut. And now she knew why.

She studied the marks embossed on the younger zombie's body. She tried not to stare knowing it would make Ai self-conscious but couldn't help it in the end. The dark haired girl waited for Junko to snap out of her shock by un-wrapping her hands.

Her exposed skin was scarred up with red lightning tree patterns. The design formed from her capillaries rupturing on impact. On the other hand black charred skin and blisters spread out everywhere on her. Around the edge of each scarred patch was dead peeling skin. A lot of damage can happen in three milliseconds it takes to get hit by lightning.

Ai had managed to un-wrapped both her arms while Junko was frozen in place the whole time. "Bad huh? I'm like a shedding snake."

The bitter voice snapped her out of her daze. "I'm sorry! It's not! You're not!"

"Don't worry about it. Please continue."

"Oh, right." The scissors slide down her back slowing down once she hit her lower back. Carefully she cut down the curve of her butt. All that was left was the gauze around her legs. The zombie was now fully exposed. She quickly grabbed another dry towel and dried of again.

Junko couldn't help but notice that the worst of it was her right arm. The hand had the full impact of lightning. From the tips of her finger all the way to her shoulder was nothing but crusty black encasing over muscle. From the end of that the ruptured capillaries spread out up her throat to her jaw and across her body. Even her feet were covered with black peeling patches with the red trees connecting them.

Ai took a seat near the rolls of bandages and started with her foot going up her leg. Then she worked on the second leg. Her torso was where Ai appreciated the help. She held the end of the wrap in place as Junko wrapped it around her middle. The light haired woman made sure the wrapping didn't twist or crinkle up. Ai on the other hand fought every urge to lean back into Junko's chest. The short haired girl felt the soft brush of her breast against her back every time she felt her arms wrap around her middle to grab the bandage from the other side.

Junko was grateful to be doing this from behind her. When her arms brushed up against the side of Ai's breast she knew she was blushing. From the top of her chest she now had to sideways to cover both shoulders. She cut the extra gauze and tucked the end piece into the wrapping.

Junko suddenly grabbed her burnt hand in both of hers. "?" Ai opened her mouth to question why but shut it when one hand began moving up her arm. Slowly the fair haired woman ran her fingers over the rough skin sensually. She wasn't grossed out about it as Ai would have thought.

With a smile the Heisei idol placed her own hand on top of hers. Junko paused and look up without removing hers. Did her action make her partner uncomfortable? Of course they did. What was she thinking? The short haired zombie moved her own hand up Junko's arm stopping at the stitches on her forearm. Her thumb gently caressed the bumpy stitched up skin affectionately. Mimicking the actions.

"Hey Junko, will you help me again next time?"

The older woman brightened like the sun. "Yes!"

* * *

A/N: Honestly I would have rather made this more about Junko's body but since she isn't that one covered in bandages to change. That plus she didn't seem to be self-conscious about sneaking into the onsen with the others either. But It's easy for me to picture her shy and self-conscious.

I wonder if Ai would have been willing to sneak in. Ignoring the fact she looks like someone who would follow the rules, would she have gone in if they were allowed? I would say probably not. She didn't even seem excited when they heard they were going. The only thing she cared about was not smelling like rot. While none of them really seem self-conscious about their bodies I can only come to the conclusion is that she doesn't want to been seen. Also, I'm ignoring the fact she wasn't too comfortable being around them to begin with.

In the anime getting struck gave her full body third degree burns. While electrical source can give burns I don't think that actually happens. According to the internet they only get red "lightning tree" marks appear. They eventually can go away as well. Burn marks on the other hand cause blisters, peeling dry and leathery skin, swelling and of course, charred and discolored skin. Personally, I think that would be more traumatizing or "gross" to have exposed. So I gave her both cause, why not really?

On another note, when Junko was depressed and she grew the mushrooms on her head I thought that was a Danganronpa reference at first. But then I thought why would it be? DR has nothing to do with either zombies or idols. So I just figured it was because of bacteria and all the stuff that survives on a body and help the decomposition. Thus zombies must wash often and dry well. Kotaro must spend tons on bandages and makeup alone for them...


	6. Flower Arrangement

"Sakura, I wish for you to have a council with me." Yugiri approached her body language was tense and formal. The courtesan was in a serious mood and that was a rare occurrence.

"What?" Sakura blinked not sure what to expect.

"You're a good listener and you help everyone when they have problems. So you might be able to help me through mine."

"Sure, what's wrong?"

The older woman hesitated, a blush entering her discolored face. Sakura had never seen her act this way before. It both interested her and sent a bit of fear down in her spine. "I fancy someone..."

"Eh?" It took a while for her words to really compute in her brain. "That's wonderful isn't it? Who's the lucky person?"

If possible she blushed harder than before. "Lily."

"...?" The redhead wore a blank expression. Since she didn't speak the courtesan continued.

"I like the feeling I get when I'm with her."

"Lily is twelve..."

"So?" She cocked her head to the side slightly. "I was eleven when I got my first blood. I was considered a woman then."

Sakura frowned. "Time was different back then, I guess..."

"Besides I don't have any ill intent with her. I had enough of that when I was alive. I much prefer singing and dancing as forms of entertainment."

Subconsciously Yugiri's arms wrapped around her body. The redhead couldn't help but wonder if they were all painful memories for her. When she mentioned them in passing, they never seemed too horrible. Really it must have been hard. "What would you like me to say exactly?"

"I believe the modern world has different courting practices and I wish to learn of them. Is a dowry still needed for parental bribery?"

"Parental bribery? You can't really do that…" The redhead trailed off. The fleeting picture of Yugiri bribing Kotaro flashed in her head. "I'm not sure I'll be much help. I've never had firsthand experience with this."

"I see." Yugiri sounded a bit disappointed. That made Sakura frowned a little. She didn't like not being helpful to her friends. "Perhaps I should consult our leader?" The taller woman muttered to herself but the egghead over heard. Sakura momentarily thought if going to Saki was a good idea. Once the older woman turned to leave, Sakura exhaled with a bit of relief.

It was easy to locate the blonde. One of her favorite places was just sitting outside. "Leader."

The biker offered a friendly smile. "What can I do for you, sis?"

"I wish to pursue someone in a romance. How do I go about doing that?"

"Take them on a date." Saki replied without hesitating. She continued speaking before the brunette could ask what a date was. "Go somewhere fun and just spend some nice time together."

"That's not too different from what I thought. Is a chaperone still required?"

"Chaperone? God no."

"Do you have any other advice?"

The biker hummed and thought about it. "I don't think so."

"Thank you for you input." Saki nodded and watched her walk off.

Thinking on the advice the courtesan absentmindedly walked into the home. Junko and Ai were sitting on the couch enjoying a cup of tea and chatting. Their attention turned to the older woman who walked in. They greeted her warmly.

"May I ask a question?" To get more opinions wouldn't hurt her chances.

The girls shared a glance. "Sure, what is it?"

"In this time, how do you show someone you're interested in them?"

Ai looked a little surprised but Ai outright blushed and outward stuttered. "W-why are you a-asking us?" The Heisei idol gently tapped her side with her elbow. The action immediately made her mouth shut and eyes avert.

"Congratulations, I assume you haven't told them?" The younger girl asked taking a small sip of her cup.

"No, I was wondering what I should present to her to win her favor."

"Flowers are nice..." Ai turned to the shy voiced Showa girl. Her eyes were glued to her cup. The younger girl smiled warmly her words duly noted. The fair haired zombie was an old fashion girl after all.

Flowers? They were a popular sentiment of feelings even back then. Ai turned back to Yugiri. "You don't always need to give a physical gift, you know. The best gift in the world would be your time and affection, don't you think?" The girls on the couch glanced at each other again sharing the most innocent of smiles.

"Well, yes." The woman thought about it. It's just that giving favors meant you're a wonderful provider. Then again as a zombie she didn't have anything to give anyway. Would Lily truly even care about material possessions? Her eyes drifted towards the idols. Whether it was subconscious or not they both leaned into each other, their shoulders touching. It was a subtle action but it made them beam at their intimacy. Yugiri really wanted the type of tenderness and familiarity with Lily. She thanked them for their input and left.

With the beginning stages of their courtship she wanted to present Lily with something fantastic that would show her love. Since flowers were still a popular gift and with her knowledge or arrangement and flower langue concerning them. Lily would surely be impressed!

The flowers that grew around the house weren't anything special. Bland weeds mostly. Flowers were shockingly expensive nowadays. Kotaro didn't really pay them either. Most of the income went towards 'makeup' and other necessities. A brief thought crossed the prostitute's head. While the price of everything went up the quality of makeup went down. The texture hardened on the skin and didn't feel like the stuff she was use to putting on.

Well, the brunette wouldn't let that stop her. The closes thick patch of nature where wild flowers grew untouched wasn't that far away. Feeling determined she told Sakura she would be going out for a long walk.

The walk was a few miles. At her slow comfortable pace it was forty five minutes to an hour to reach the beginning of the field. While walking Yugiri considered what types of flowers were Lily's favorite. Her favorite color is yellow so anything with the color should be fine. Wild lilies grew everywhere but all where the same type.

Orange with black dots. Tiger lilies. They are indigenous to Japan but didn't really mean anything she wanted to give her friend. The idol walked through the thick patch of plants. Among the tiger flowers was one smaller white lily. Around the base of the petals was a small amount of yellow. It looked completely out of place among the grass. Her red eyes brightened. The plant let out a nice fragrant scent. It was perfect.

Carefully and skillfully the auburn haired girl pulled the stem out without much damage. Wetting the roots would help them survive longer. What could really be down with a single flower? It should be simple to find a small pot and replant it. That's nothing special. Maybe she should do a full arrangement. However, what would a beautiful arrangement do with a pot looked bland?

Walking deeper into the field she reached the base of a small woodlands area with much more variety of plant life. She picked a few of them and even some small pieces of bamboo. The sun fell in a blink of an eye. Every fiber in her being told her it was time to leave. The courtesan shouldn't have been out after sundown especially by herself. In her days of life this was just a dangerous thing to do. Finally feeling satisfied at her finds Yugiri started the trip back.

As she walked in the dark her foot brushed up against something stopping her instantly. Bending down she felt around the ground for what didn't feel like a natural piece of nature. The lack of light made it hard for the zombie to see and whatever it was. She lifted the item and held it to her face trying to use the moons light to see.

It felt like a small oval container. Her nail tapped against the material. It was plastic but it was a lucky find. With a smile she continued back towards the civilization. Once the living dead could see the street lights a rush of relief hit her.

Once under the light she looked at her haul. The small black dish could pass as a suiban.

It probably looked weird. To see a woman on her knees under the street lights putting together an Ikebana. She lined the bottom of the container with the smoothest smallest rocks she could find. The copper haired woman tried to that keep them as unison as possible. With the rocks she could keep the flowers standing upright. She used much more than just flowers using even leaves and other greenery. "Perfect." She wiped her forehead and admired her handiwork.

Now the last thing to add would be a bit of water. The closest water fountain wasn't too far away. The brown haired girl cupped her hand and transferred handfuls of water to her arrangement. She only put in enough to see the water through the rocks but not cover them. Now, to carefully get this home.

The trip home was longer then the trip out. Once the view of their home was in her eyes a flood of excitement and anxiety hit her. Once inside the first one to see her was Sakura. "Where have you been? Everyone was worried. Saki and Ai went out to look for you some time ago. We came close to telling Kotaro you were missing. Wait, why are you covered in dirt?" The redhead threw questions left and right. She didn't mention the flowers in her hand but surely the last one was rhetorical.

Yugiri glanced down at herself. The courtesan didn't realize how dirty she was. She couldn't present anything covered in grime. "I'm going to bathe now." She stated without answering any of Sakura's questions. The younger girl said nothing as she walked towards the bathroom.

The zombie only stayed in long enough to clean the muck form her skin. She didn't want to prolong anything nor did she want Lily to go to bed before handing her the present. The idol didn't want her nerves stopping her. Also the flowers were still fresh after all.

Lily sat on her futon her head was buried in her favorite heavy machinery magazine. A flush appeared on her cheeks as she stared at Lily's unwavering smile. Pure. It was the one word that entered her mind every time she saw that smile. It was such a warm sensation. The feeling swelled in her chest warming her normally cold body.

Taking a deep breath she entered the sleeping area, holding the flowers to her body. Only being noticed when she stood right beside her bed. The child put down her magazine. "Welcome back."

"Y-yeah, I'm home..."

"I unfolded your futon for you. I figured you'd be tired after your walk." Lily continued not picking up on Yugiri's unease. The brunette daintily kneeled down in front of Lily presenting arrangement.

"I made this for you in hopes you would accept my feelings for you. Over the last few months I have felt myself became quiet amour by you. Right now, the only thing I have to prove my feeling is this ikebana. Will you accept it?" The courtesan bowed low and waited for a verbal response. She didn't have to wait long but it still felt like forever.

"I love you Yugirin." The older women's head shot up. Lily, of course, was giving her the warmest of smiles. Seconds later the taller woman felt her cheeks light up again. This feeling was so new to her. Her dead skin felt warm and un-beating heart felt alive. How was the child able to invoke such emotion in her just by smiling? Her hands flew to her cheeks as if to help her calm her emotions.

After a few moments relief washed over her body. Uncharacteristically the prostitute flopped to her futon face down. "Thank goodness." Escaped her lips muffled by her pillow, she wasn't sure if the smaller girl heard but she didn't care. Her eyes closed happily. Seconds passed then she remembered nothing else.

Lily had yet to move her eyes away from the other woman. Even after she knew Yugiri was fast asleep on top of her covers. That outing had wiped her out completely.

Her eyes shifted towards the arrangement. You could see the time and love put into every little detail. It was truly beautiful and she loved everything about it. Especially, the fact that it was made from the lovely brunette. Plucking a small white lily out of the arrangement she secured it in the auburn hair she admired so much. The younger girl slipped the covers out from under her body and covered Yugiri correctly. The taller woman snuggled into her bed in a subconscious action. "See you in the morning."

* * *

A/N: When they held hands in episode two I was blown away by the cuteness. Also when they all cuddled together. I regret nothing. I can kinda picture Yugiri fawning over Lily like a shy little girl. I don't care how out of character it would be for her.

LILY White - Virginity; Purity; Majesty; It's Heavenly to Be with You


	7. First Performance

Ai smiled when she saw Kotaro enter the bath. When the eccentric man was in the bath he stayed there for a considerable amount of time. Time that left Ai to her favorite activity. To no secret of the others, she liked to snoop around his stuff. The zombie walked into his office glancing around for anything to capture her attention. She didn't look for anything particular but just wished to find any info on the mysterious man. Or even more info on zombies.

The idol plopped down on his chair looking at the file cabinets. Above each handle was a key hole. She reached for the first one unable to tug it open. "As expected." She muttered quietly going through each draw. If it was important or something he didn't want them to see then of course, it was going to be locked. Her hand pulled on the last file cabinet shocked with it jerked opened. Inside was a folder divider labeled 'growth' with a few DVDs stacked in it.

The discs were homemade with marker scribbled on the top of the CD. The disc on top was labeled 'Arpino.' The one after that read 'Saga Rock' then 'Hot Spring in Ureshino.' Ai smiled warmly. To think the crazy man had recorded all their performances. It was kind of touching. The last disc was labeled 'first performance.'

"'Franchouchou's first performance?' Wasn't that the Saga Castle show?" The living dead inwardly flinched at the cringy memory. Props for Sakura trying her hardest while barely anyone else moved. Placing the other CD's back into the draw Ai left the room trying to make her presents in his office disappear completely. Not that she truly cared if he found out. He probably already knew since he locked the other cabinets.

The Heisei idol walked into the living room where everyone was located. Most of them doing their own thing. Lily was reading, Junko was enjoying tea and Yugiri was brushing her hair. Tae was biting a dog toy while Saki and Sakura were playing with Romero -since he was upset about his toy being stolen. "Hey, want to watch a DVD I found in Kotaro's office?" Everyone paused in their actions to look up at the young idol that just entered the room.

"Oooh what is it? A movie?" Saki asked getting excited.

"I think it's us, our first performance."

The blonde thought about it for a few seconds. "Sakura's rap? Play it, play it!" She shouted a bit too enthusiastically. The egghead blushed and tried to ignore the biker's commotion. To this day she still had mixed feelings about that performance. Well, it got her Saki's respect and friendship so it wasn't so bad.

Ai opened the transparent case and pulled out the shiny disc. "Wha?" Escaped her lips before she realized.

"What's wrong?" Junko asked from her place on the couch.

Ai held up the case. "There were two discs in this case." The one in her hand was label 'first performance' but the one in the case was labeled 'Saga Castle.' Where there just two copies? Without giving it another thought she popped the DVD in the player.

All the girls gathered on the couch in front of the tv waiting for the video to show up. Every muscle in Sakura's body tensed up. The recording started. The sign hanging from the back curtains of the stage read out 'Geils.' Sakura stood nervously in the middle of the stage while the others walked around mindlessly.

"I don't remember this."

"Where are we?"

The redhead blushed and tried to sink into the back of the couch. The questions of the others becoming incoherent. Then the audio started -loud metal music and flashing lights came from the tv. All the zombies froze up like statues. That was till the amber haired girl picked up the megaphone.

"We're not even looking towards the audience."

"I don't know this music either."

Saki lifted the megaphone to her face, screaming into it. After her scream it was followed through by Tae's yelling. Her voice was surprisingly loud even with the mic she held. The other girls turned to face the crowd with unreadable stoic expression. With shocking unison their spines bent backwards only to quickly through here heads forward.

"...!"

Sakura quickly glance around to see the expression on the others. The performance they don't remember doing. Overall a horrified expression was what was on everyone's face. Saki seemed to be the only one who approved of this. Not surprising. She wore a large smile bobbing her head with the music and tooting her own horn. "We're really good! Even before I was awake I'm a natural leader. I was born for this -I mean I died for this."

Just like Sakura, Junko had pushed herself into the couch trying to appear as small as ever. Her knees were folded up to her chest and she buried her face in her hands. Still you could see the flush. The pinkness had completely taken over her face even to the tips of her ears and her incoherent whimpering.

Ai wore a shocked expression with just a tinge of horror. Unlike Showa girl she didn't hide her face but just stare at the screen in disbelief. "Wha..? That's not idol like... This is our first performance...? This is how we debuted?!"

Once the confusion wore of Lily's face nothing but unhappiness remained. "That's not cute..." Yugiri said nothing and showed nothing as she inhaled on her pipe. Her eyes closed as she blew outward the smoke surrounded the area before slowly dissipating.

The redhead jumped into the crowd please when various pairs of hands made sure she didn't hit the ground painfully. When the song ended so did all the hand banging. With one last grunt Saki kicked the speaker into the audience. Ai and Lily were the only ones to remain on stage as the others leaped off as well. The crowd seems shocked and fearful. Then the video abruptly ends there with a jerk of the camera.

"..." They remained speechless as the disc ejected itself automatically at the end.

"That was awesome!" The golden haired girl was the first to recover. She leaped off the couch and put the DVD back in the case safely. "Tae, you're a great singer." Saki placed a hand on top of her head rubbing her while giving her praise. While the older woman looked mildly confused at the sudden flattery. She enjoyed it nonetheless a goofy smile spreading across her face. The biker glanced at the others. "Hey, hey what's that song called?"

No one said anything. Ai frowned and sat up straight. "I hereby think we should take a vote to never speak of that show." She voiced looking as diplomatic as possible.

"No objections." Came all the other voices in unison.

"Eh? Why?" The biker looked almost horrified at the vote. Why were the others over reacting? Most of the group dispersed but not before the Heisei girl grabbed the DVD back. Once everyone was gone Sakura approached her friend. The older woman noticed the shy look on the younger girl's face. She really did like the memory of that show. Their first performance.

"Welcome to Saga."

* * *

A/N: Once that once the screaming actually started Junko was nowhere to be seen on the stage. She should've been next to Tae. But when the camera did its pan it stopped at Tae and never even showed us a small part of her. Sad.


	8. Horror Movie

It wasn't a good idea. But bad ideas have never stopped Saki before. While the biker preferred action movies this time she took the initiative to pick out a horror. There were many types to choose from. Aim for something realistic like a psychotic murderer? Or maybe something less convincingly scary and more supernatural? Nothing beats a good vampire movie, right? Or maybe even a zombie theme? The blonde glimpsed over the synopsis. Would that hit to close to home? Her eyes skimmed over another cover on Kotaro's movie shelf. Ghosts? That was a better option. A sure fire way to strike fear in their un-moving hearts. She pulled it off the shelf and presented it to the group.

Not one person seemed enthusiastic about the choice. As expected, none of them were horror fans either. "You guys scared?" She taunted when no one fell for any of her other tactics. With a sigh Ai and Sakura sat down first giving in to her request. Junko and Yugiri followed silently. What was more surprising was that Lily joined in wearing a frown.

"This might be a little too rough for you Shrimp." Lily absolutely hated horror or things that were overly violent. Her preference was family themed movies and a happy ending was a must.

Lily sat down next to the courtesan throwing the older girl a raspberry. "I know..." She muttered. The biker blinked at her response and started the movie. She plopped down between the child actress and the redhead.

They were about forty minutes into the film. It was comprised of nothing but cheap jump scares. Thankfully this motion picture had the more suspenseful type of violent instead of showing gory scenes. Every time something jumped on the screen Sakura would grab her hand. Success! Saki entwined their fingers trying to focus on that more than the film. She breathed deeply calming her breath as the main character escaped near death.

Her eyes wondered over to the others. Naturally Lily's head was turned away from the screen. Her fingers gripped the bottom of her skirt tightly. Yugiri was smoking. That wasn't a shock but normally she wasn't someone who smoked a lot at one single time. Ai kept one hand firmly on her chest. Was she trying to calm her heart? Was that really necessary? The other hand was holding on to the Showa's girl shirt. Junko had her eyes closed and her hands pressed together. Her lips were moving but the golden haired girl wasn't able to make out the words. Was she praying? The leader turned back to the screen with a frown. Roughly eighty minutes left.

The feature wasn't horrible -storyboard wise. However, an air of relief washed over them when the credits started to roll. Their greenish faces seemed rather pale now. "So...Ready for bed?"

There was a pause were all the girls sent a glare towards the blonde. Who was going to sleep after this film? Yugiri dumped the ash of her kiseru into an ash tray. The tray was at least a third full indicating quite a few refills in that one hundred twenty minutes time frame. "That's a good idea." The oldest zombie was the first up wearing a pleasant smile. Junko finished her prayers and got up to help.

Saki turned to the egghead. "Are you going to sleep tonight?"

"It was a little scary but I'll be fine." The leader frowned a little at that response and got up following after. Lily was the last one up observing the group. She was the last one to change and unroll their futon.

The biker stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep. There wasn't anything to stare up at since the light fixture was in the center of the room. After a minute she rubbed her eyes. Staring at the same spot caused a light curable strabismus. She turned her head to gaze over the others.

Sakura, Yugiri and Tae were completely asleep. Junko, Ai and Lily weren't completely out yet but seemed to be getting there. That left her as the only one fully awake. With a grunt of dismay she rolled to her side and covered her head with the blankets.

The living dead wasn't sure how much time had gone by but she wasn't any closer to sleep. "Saki, please wake up." The voice whispered with a fast shake of her shoulders. The blonde grunted and slowly opened her eyes against her will. Saki frowned, it was still dark but she saw Lily was hovering to her side.

Her glow in the dark red eyes closed again. "Let me sleep."

"May I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why?" The child whined slightly then it dawned on her why. "Afraid of the ghosts?" She snorted wearing an amused mocking face. "I told you it was too rough for you. Why pick me? I'm shocked you didn't run to Sakura's bed."

"It's your fault anyway; picking that horrid movie... Besides you could fight your way out of anything. I'd have a higher rate of survival staying close to you. 'Cause you're a brute." The biker felt a sliver of pain inside her chest.

"Hey, brat! That's not how you ask for a favor. Even I-!" The older girl shut her mouth promptly and grimaced with a scowl.

"I know. Saki is still a girl after all." Lily smiled warmly. "You're scared too." With a blush the taller idol averted her eyes towards the blanket. A look of shame was on her dishearten expression. Verbally denying it could wake the others up. The last thing she wanted to see was the child's smug face. Though she knew she deserved the little actress taunting. "I saw you flinching during the film. You were secretly hoping Sakura was more afraid then you were in order to share her bed tonight." Reluctantly she glimpsed back at the shrimp. Sure, Lily wasn't mocking her but she still felt extremely defensive. The gutsy biker had a badass reputation to defend to the death after all.

The biker growled but couldn't retort. "I don't care if you stay, just let me sleep." Without being needed to be told twice the child dove for the covers. She immediately latched onto the blonde's arm and cuddled.

The older woman didn't want to admit it. Having Lily nearby helped her calm. The goose bumps on her arms disappeared. The fear in her chest slowly died out. If Lily felt safe there was no reason for her not to.

Lily fell asleep rather quickly. Her body stilled to its 'near death' state. The older girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Sleep had finally claimed her. Her head fell to the side resting her chin on the child's head.

* * *

A/N: Who comforted who?


End file.
